


birthday confession

by PrisonersDilemma



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Mutual Pining, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisonersDilemma/pseuds/PrisonersDilemma
Summary: Scorpia has a surprise for Perfuma on her birthday.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	birthday confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



> Hey! I hope you like it. I wasn't sure which tags to use. I wanted to use more, but I just started writing it and this is what came out of my dumb bitch brain. Hopefully I'll have time to edit it a bit before works are revealed. College has been a lot more work than I thought it would be, but it's ships like these that get me through it. I love their softness and love and support for each other. It's beautiful and they deserve so much. I also haven't watched She-Ra since the last season came out and I know if I rewatch it I'll binge it all instead of studying so sorry if it feels out of character. I feel like they're mostly the same soft babies I remember, but sometimes I worry about my characterizations in fics.

_Dear Journal,_

_I had the most wonderful day today! I was sure everybody would forget my birthday, but I should have known that Scorpia would remember. She knocked on my door this morning and said that she had a surprise for me. So of course I got dressed faster than I ever have in my entire life and Scorpia- wow. She’s stunning. I almost felt underdressed and I wore the nicest outfit I have! Anyways, she wouldn’t tell me where we were going but she took me to a river in the woods I’d never seen before which is crazy, but I think that she might have asked Mermista for help somehow. Can Mermista make entirely new rivers? I swear there was nothing here before…_

_Anyways there was this adorable little boat, I think she said it was called a gondola, and we sailed down the river and she talked about this and that. Have I told you how much I love her voice? I could listen to her forever and it felt so romantic. She rowed the entire time too. She must have been exhausted! I know it wasn’t a date, she was just being a good friend for my birthday but you won’t believe what happened next! She took me to this clearing of flowers that I know wasn’t there before. The flowers were all from completely different biomes, but somehow they were all planted perfectly._

_We had a picnic and I just can’t possibly explain how wonderful it was. We chatted and ate and it was the most perfect birthday present ever. I wish it could have been a date, but I know Scorpia would never feel that way about me and I would never want to bring it up. She’s so kind and I wouldn’t want to make her feel pressured to feel anything romantic. If she gives me a hug tonight, that would be enough for me. After our picnic, we went back to her place. I think we might be having a party? I’m not sure if other people are coming or not, she left me in my spare room while she goes and checks on something._

_Oh wait! It looks like she’s back. Wish me luck journal!_

_Lovingly,_

_Perfuma_

Perfuma shut the journal with a firm clap and turned to where Scorpia stood at the door smiling in her typical wide grin that Perfuma adored. “Sorry for the wait, dinner took longer than expected.” Scorpia scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

“It’s alright! This has been more than enough.” Perfuma responded before walking towards her crush and putting her hand on her arm. “Really Scorpia, you didn’t need to go to all of this trouble. You already know how I feel about you. Just the fact that you remembered my birthday at all makes me feel special.”

Looking down at Perfuma, Scorpia replied, “and you should know I’d do anything for you.” 

Gasping slightly, Perfuma looked up at the woman in front of her, realizing just how close they’d become. Staring into her eyes was like a dream. If she just leaned forward- Perfuma shook her head, chastising herself softly as her smile turned wistful. “Of course I know. You’d do anything for your friends. You give so much of yourself… and what do I do?” 

“Hey,” Scorpia interrupted. “Stop that. You’re more than a friend to me. You’re-” She paused, looking at Perfuma with an intensity she’d never noticed before. “Let’s get to dinner. It’s your birthday, you’re allowed to be selfish for once, you give just as much as I do and you deserve to be pampered.”

Privately, Perfuma disagreed, but she stayed silent and followed Scorpia to the dining hall. When they finally arrived, Scorpia pushed the double doors open to reveal what was definitely the most romantic scene Perfuma had ever experienced. The large table had been replaced with something much cozier. Flowers and candles littered the room so it felt like an overflowing greenhouse garden. The table was set for two and matched the rest of the room with flowers and candles. “You know if you had asked, I could have grown these much faster,” Perfuma whispered in awe fully aware of how much effort and planning this must have taken her future lover. 

“Let’s eat,” Scorpia led the flower princess to her seat at the table and positioned herself across. The two ate in a comfortable silence as they ate, making small remarks here and there about their mutual friends, Catradora’s bickering about wedding plans, and random other tidbits of information until they realized they’d finished eating a long time ago. “Hey, remember what you said earlier?” Scorpia asked, seeming hesitant.

“About what?”

“You said that I already know how you feel about me. I’m not sure I do, but I do know how I feel about you and I just wanted to say thank you.”

“Hey,” Perfuma reached out to grab Scorpia’s hand. “I didn’t do anything except believe in you. You are the kindest and most honest person I’ve ever met and everything you did to grow wasn’t my magic. It was yours.”

After sniffling through Perfuma’s speech, Scorpia responded. “You’re gonna make me cry.”

“And that’s another thing I love about you,” Perfuma continued. “Your emotions are so beautiful, they show you have a pure core and I’ve always seen that in you. I-”

“I what?” Scorpia squeezed her hand and looked at her with that same intensity Perfuma was not yet used to. 

“I love you.” Perfuma turned away, “I’m sorry I wasn’t going to tell you. I don’t want this to ruin our friendship, but this was all so romantic I feel like I’m going out of my mind. I know you don’t mean anything by it, you were just being nice for my birthday but-”

“Can I kiss you?” Scorpia asked, before getting up from her chair. “Wait, no I’m sorry I shouldn’t have interrupted you. I should have said I love you too, because I do love you. I should have said that first.” Rather than responding with words, Perfuma nearly jumped into Scorpia’s arms: kissing her passionately and desperately as the two relentless apologizers finally became quiet. Time stood still and Scorpia returned in full: strongly, but gently holding Perfuma close with her claws until Perfuma pulled back.

“Oh my gosh. Was that okay? I’m so sorry I know you asked, but you asked to kiss me not the other way around. I’m so so-” and suddenly Scorpia was kissing her again, picking her up with ease and leading her to the bedroom where the conversation began.

Scorpia placed Perfuma on the bed with ease before sitting next to her to catch her breath. “It was more than okay, perfect actually. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“Well why didn’t you?” Perfuma gasped, still reeling from her fantasies coming true. 

Scorpia just smiled. “Why didn’t you?” She turned to face Perfuma and reached out her arms to hold her lover. Climbing into her lap, Perfuma smiled.

“This is the best birthday gift ever.” She moved around in Scorpia’s lap so her legs were on either side of the woman, and their chests were pressed together as she kissed Scorpia’s neck lightly. “I’ve never… I want to keep going. Only if you want to of course!” She looked into Scorpia’s eyes who smiled and nodded for her to keep going. “I want to keep going but, I’ve never…” she gestured her arms in a confused swirly motion. “I’ve never been with somebody like you before.”

“Like me as in a woman? Or somebody with claws?” 

“Both,” Perfuma replied nervously hoping that this didn’t change Scorpia’s mind. “I was with somebody a long time ago, but it was very uncomfortable. I feel much better with you, but I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Scorpia nodded and ran her fingers gently through Perfuma’s hair. “Don’t worry, I don’t know what I’m doing either. We can figure it out together, but tonight I want to make you feel good, if that’s okay.”

Perfuma blushed. “Of course it’s okay.”

Scorpia nodded in a determined sort of way and gently pushed Perfuma back onto the bed, “Tell me if I do anything wrong so I can fix it okay? I want to learn how to make you feel good.” Perfuma nodded. The dress was first to go as Scorpia kissed down her neck to her breasts and pulled up on the dress as Perfuma helped her get it off without any tears. Careful not to let her claws get too close to Perfuma’s sensitive places, Scorpia started by sucking on her nipples with a gentle squeeze, licking and sucking around the tip and areola, paying close attention to when Perfuma made soft noises or her body twitched. 

Slowly making her way down, she continued to suck and lick, biting softly around her breasts and stomach down to her pussy, soaking wet from excitement. Perfuma was quick to spread her legs and Scorpia smiled, hoping that Perfuma wouldn’t notice how her face was almost as pink as the vagina she was staring at. The scorpion princess never would have guessed that she’d ever get this close to the love of her life, and yet it was happening. “I love you Perfuma,” she muttered and licked a long stripe down her perfect flower. Perfuma moaned in surprise at the new wetness and Scorpia continued. Focusing on the clit, Scorpia switched between sucking and flicking her tongue rapidly which Perfuma really seemed to enjoy as Scorpia had to hold her legs down to focus on giving her all the pleasure she could. 

Perfuma had never felt so wonderful in her life it was like her entire life exploded in front of her as both her mind and body died. Unable to focus on anything, her body spasmed in pleasure and everything was just Scorpia as it got more and more overwhelming and she realized she was almost screaming. Scorpia continued relentlessly and Perfuma _really_ felt like she was exploding, and then it was over. Collapsing into the bed, Scorpia was quick to come up from between her legs with hugs and kisses all over. “Was that okay? I’m sorry. I tried, I should have stopped sooner. I couldn’t tell if you were happy or, but you didn’t say it was bad so I kept going and-”

Perfuma laughed. “Scorpia that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had. Apparently I was finished WRONG all these years I had no idea it could be like that, I should be taking lessons from you. Do you want me to try? I can if you just give me a moment.”

“No!! You need your rest, we can do more tomorrow. I need to get a towel, oh my gosh. I should have thought of that sooner, I should go get one right now-” Scorpia’s face was still pink, if not more so than before, but Perfuma felt calm. It wasn’t just the sex either, something about Scorpia always made her feel safe. There was trust, and it helped that Scorpia was always so endearing. 

“Don’t worry about the towel, just stay with me.” Perfuma scooched closer to hold her girlfriend. “And take your clothes off! I want to feel you.”

Scorpia nodded, still faintly pink and compiled. After throwing her clothes to the ground, she zapped the lights to turn them off and returned to her sleepy, waiting girlfriend who immediately pulled her close, fingers moving gently along her body, exploring every nook and crevice in a loving embrace. Still both in awe of each other the two fell asleep and Scorpia whispered “happy birthday.”


End file.
